


Musing on Companions Gone

by Mara



Series: TharnType [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Type figured everything would be fine afterward.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590190
Comments: 16
Kudos: 253





	Musing on Companions Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is spoilery for ep 11, but I’m 100% sure this isn’t what’s going to happen in the last episode.

> When, musing on companions gone,  
>  We doubly feel ourselves alone.  
>  —Sir Walter Scott, _Marmion_

Type would never admit it, but he’d spent hours late at night imagining what would happen after Lhong’s villainy was revealed. How Tharn would clutch him to his chest and swear they would never be parted. How they would ~~make love~~ have sex for hours. How grateful Tharn would be that his boyfriend would protect him from Lhong.

Which is why he didn’t know what to do with a Tharn who…well…

“Thank you,” Tharn said politely as they stood on the street corner, giving Type a small wai.

“What?”

“I wouldn’t have known without your help.”

“Known?” Type felt like a fucking parrot.

“That I was destined to be alone.” Tharn’s face was expressionless, as if he was speaking to a stranger. 

“Wha—”

“I’ll move back home, so you can get your things out of the apartment whenever you want,” he went on, as if Type hadn’t spoken. “Just let the landlord know when you’ve finished.”

“No, I—”

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me. You promised you would never say you were going break up with me again.” Tharn’s voice almost broke. “You left. So from now on, I’m going to protect myself. I can’t do this again.”

“Tharn!”

Tharn turned to walk away. Type grabbed his arm, but Tharn shook it off without even turning his head. “Goodbye.”

Type started to follow but his knees gave out. “Tharn?” he whispered.

Tharn never looked back.

Type knelt there for a long time, his mind completely blank.

* * *

After the fourth time Techno called, Type finally moved enough to answer his phone. “Yeah,” he managed to say.

“Sorry to interrupt your no-doubt torrid reunion but I—”

“He left.”

There was a long silence and then Techno talking to someone in the background. “Where are you?” Techno asked eventually.

Type told him.

“Champ and I will be there in 15 minutes. Don’t…don’t go anywhere.”

Type hung up.

As promised, Techno and Champ arrived, and Type spared them a glance before going back to looking at where Tharn had been.

“Type?” Techno crouched in front of him.

Type craned his head to look around him.

Champ tugged on his arm and Type stood, Techno following him up. “C’mon,” Techno said. “Let’s go.”

Type blinked, finally focusing on his friends. “Go?”

“Go…um, back to my house,” Techno said.

“Okay.” Type wasn’t sure why he was going to Techno’s house, but it seemed like a reasonable thing to do while he was waiting.

* * *

Champ led Type down the street toward his car as Techno texted someone furiously. Oddly, Techno bit off a curse after a few moments. Type almost managed to be curious who had managed to make his happy-go-lucky friend angry. 

Type sat in the back seat where he was put. Techno and Champ whispered to each other outside the car, while Type just waited. Because he was going to wait for Tharn. 

Eventually, the other two climbed in the front seat and drove to Techno’s home, where Type docilely followed them in. Tharn knew where Techno lived, so it was fine.

Champ led Type to the sofa and sat him down. Type sat and waited. For some reason, Champ took several pictures of him with his phone, but Type didn’t care enough to ask why. Champ and Techno talked some more, but the words slid by him like a waterfall.

Food appeared in front of him, so he ate some of it. Then he showered and lay down on the couch in the nest of blankets he’d been sleeping in for the past few days, closing his eyes. At some point he slept.

Sunlight hit his eyes and he was awake. Blinking, he sat up. Techno was sitting on a nearby chair, reading, but he put the book down when he saw Type moving. “Hey. Uh, good morning?”

Type looked out the window. “Morning.” It was almost a question.

“Yeah, it’s morning. It’s Saturday.”

Type nodded as if this was useful information.

Rubbing his eyes, Techno muttered something.

Type waited.

“I said…” Techno spoke louder. “I can’t believe I miss you threatening to hit me.”

Type waited.

“Shit.” Techno stood up. “C’mon, let’s have breakfast, at least.”

Obediently, Type followed him to the table and ate what was put in front of him. Then he went to sit in his nest, knees pulled to his chest.

Techno muttered something else, then picked up his phone, texting for several minutes. Champ came in some time later, looked at Type, and sighed.

Everyone was acting so weird, Type thought, resting his chin on his knees. Maybe when Tharn came he would explain.

Techno and Champ whispered to each other for a while, then Techno left and Champ came to sit on the couch next to him. Champ put on some music, which was nice.

* * *

At some point, Type fell asleep again. He half-woke when he felt himself being moved around, but Tharn’s voice told him to go back to sleep, so he did.

Eventually, he woke again, but didn’t open his eyes. He was resting on a familiar chest in a bed that smelled just right, so he didn’t move lest it all disappear.

“I know you’re awake,” Tharn said softly.

“Mmm.”

“We need to talk.”

No, they didn’t. Talking was bad. Type didn’t want to talk to Tharn, he wanted to stay just like this forever. Right here where everything was fine and nothing hurt.

“Type?”

He buried his face deeper against Tharn.

“Type, please look at me.”

Eyes closed, Type took several breaths trying to calm down before lifting his head. He couldn’t quite meet Tharn’s eyes, but… “Hi,” he said.

Tharn studied his face intently. “You with me now?”

Nodding, Type felt his face flush. “Yeah.” What the hell had happened to him?

“You were pretty out of it.”

He nodded again.

“Champ and Techno sent me a picture of you, y’know?” Tharn smiled, but it wasn’t a good smile. “Said I’d broken you.”

Type wanted to argue with that but he couldn’t, so he lay on Tharn’s shoulder, hoping this was real.

Shuddering in a breath, Tharn rolled so he could wrap his whole body around Type. “I’m sorry I walked away.”

“No!” Type struggled to pull back, to no avail. “You’re not…it’s not your fault. When I left, I hurt you.”

“Yes, you did,” Tharn said.

Type stopped trying to get away, his body shaking. “I didn’t mean to. I mean, I knew it would…I didn’t understand. I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. So sorry.” Type knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t stop. “I’msorryi’msorry—” Tharn stopped him with a kiss and when he pulled back, Type was hyperventilating.

“Hey.” Tharn cupped his cheek. “Baby, please breathe. Breathe. I’m here.”

For some indeterminate time, they breathed together, Type trying to focus on right now.

“Why?” Type whispered when he felt like he could speak again.

Tharn sighed, thumb rubbing Type’s cheek. “I can never stay angry with you. Because I love you.”

Type felt the tears falling out of his eyes and all he could do was fling himself against Tharn and let them come. Type held him, speaking soothing nonsense, until the tears finally stopped.

“Later…” Tharn paused, rubbing Type’s back, then pulled back so he could look at Type. “Later, we need to talk about what happened. All of it.”

“I know.” Type looked down to where his hands were fisted in Tharn’s shirt.

Tharn kissed the top of Type’s head. “I forgive you. I do. But most of our problems have come from not talking about this stuff.”

Huffing out a breath, Type nodded. “Yeah.”

“So this time we’re gonna talk about it, okay?”

He nodded again.

“For now, just rest.”

Type took several deep breaths and tilted his head so he could really look at the other man. “Tharn?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you. I love you so much.” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. 

Tharn bit his lip. “I love you too,” he managed after a moment.

\--end--


End file.
